Once Upon A Theater
by Bluefox-chan
Summary: Harry takes his boyfriend to see Prince Caspian. AU


**Bluefox: **I was RP'ing with my Nega-chama when this popped in my my head. I dont own anything but I do adore dressing them up (Ken is soo 1994). Please tell me your thoughts on this and ill be sure to reply.

**Harry: **Shouldn't you post how your very sorry that you haven't updated any of your fics?

**Bluefox: **This time it really isnt my fault **.ignores Draco's loud snort of disbelief.** my beta has been AWOL for acouple months so im looking for a new one.

**Draco: **While I admit you cant figure out the English language enough to be able to post anything without it ending up on 'Deletrius' in the hour, you might want to update sometime this year!

**Harry: **You dont really seem to be aware of any of the rules of grammer or spelling...

**Bluefox:** I didnt ask of your opinions! You can both easily end up paired with your fathers rather than together!

**Harry: **But that's incest! And my father is dead!

**Bluefox: **...And that matter's how?

**Draco: .shudders.** Silence Potter! Your Father might be dead but mine isnt! And mine happens to carry around a phallic pimp cane, I dont see this ending well for me...

**Bluefox: .planning. **Im sure I can squezze some sort of beastilily in there...

**Harry: .scared. **Please hurry up and read the story! For the sake of what innocence I have left!

* * *

Title: Once Upon A Theater

Rating: PG

Summary: Harry takes his boyfriend to see Prince Caspian.

A/N: As most of my friends are aware, I adore Ben Barnes(the dude that played Prince Caspian for all of you non fans) I got bored and this plot bunny popped out of literally nowhere. Many thanks to my kohai for betaing it for me. I know, im hopeless, forgive me kohai!

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the man walking beside him.

"No! Fuck you Malfoy!"

Draco smirked at the his green eyed companion.

"Come now Potter, I think you would look amazing. Im not asking you to keep it that way."

Harry shook his head and threw his popcorn box in the garbage can as they walked by it.

"I don't see how it matters! I'm not doing it. Nothing is wrong with my hair."

Draco looked at him out the corner of his eye, his look clearly asking if he was kidding.

"Potter, I'm not one to point out all of your shortcomings," He ignored the loud snort from his companion and kept talking, giving an absent nod to the ticket collector as they walked by. "But you have to realize your hair needs shampoo and a pound of conditioner in the worst way."

Harry shrugged as if he had never thought about it, manfully ignored Draco's shocked, horrified (and frankly girly) gasp.

"Look, I understand that being in a cupboard doesn't really teach one about the Joys of Hair Care. Truly, I completely understand. But really Potter, it just looks like you washed it with body wash."

Haryy shuffled his feet and looked at Draco as if wanting to ask something potentially embarrassing.

The blond stopped walking, blocking the exit to the theater.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

With a sigh, Harry dragged the blond out of the doorway and into the crisp night air.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you sit down before you realized, Draco."

The blond only shook his head, starring at Harry's mop of hair with a look of horrified fascination. He shuddered suddenly.

"Oh Gods! You let me touch it! I ran my fingers though it!"

Harry kissed his boyfriend apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Draco seemed to be in shock, letting Harry led him into an alley for apparation.

Harry hid a smile as he wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Fine, I will let you style it, but if it looks anything like that Caspian bloke, I'm going back to the cheaper body wash."

Draco snapped out of his daze, frowning at his smiling boyfriend. "But did you see his hair? I have no idea what he uses but it looks amazing!"

Harry shook his head. "You didn't even want to watch the movie did you? You made me come just to look at his hair."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "But did you see it, It was almost orgasmic!" Harry laughed and they disappeared with a small "pop."

FINIS


End file.
